Sisters
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: En respuesta al reto 'Familia Weasley' de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ¿Qué Victoire y Dominique pelean mucho? Si ¿Qué a veces no se soportan? Sí ¿Que a Dom le gusta ver llorar a Vic por un tipo? No.


**Titulo:** Hermanas  
**Summary:** ¿Qué Victorie y Dominique pelean mucho? Si ¿Qué a veces no se soportan? Sí ¿Que a Dom le gusta ver llorar a Vic por un tipo? No.  
**Frase:** "Se levantó, y sin mirar a nadie, salió dando un fuerte portazo".  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío.  
**Palabras:** 2934  
**Notas:** En respuesta al reto 'Familia Weasley' de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Next Gen porque yo amo a mis niños.

* * *

Cuando Victoire supo que mamá estaba embarazada, no hubo nada más que felicidad, una hermanita para jugar y vestirla como una muñeca como ella siempre quiso, claro, estaba Teddy, pero Teddy era un niño. Y luego estaba Molly y Lucy, pero tener a otra hermanita lo haría incluso mejor.

Dominique Ginevra Weasley nació a inicios de Diciembre y a los pocos años sus ilusiones desaparecieron, Dominique odiaba quedarse quieta y ser vestida como una muñequita, una vez se arranco el vestido y se fue corriendo a jugar con James y Freddie, quienes tenían su misma edad y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Estaba increíblemente ¿Decepcionada? No, no era eso, ella quería a su hermanita pero a veces creía que ella no la quería a ella.

Debía reconocer que estaba un poco celosa del pelo casi-rosado que había tenido su hermana, ella había salido igual a Fleur y Louie era igual con su pelo rubio, pero Louie tenía las pecas en su cara, Dominique tenía el pelo rojo claro (casi rosado, mezcla del rubio de mamá y el rojo de papá) y rizado. Teddy solía decirle que era la niña más bonita que había conocido en su vida y ella sonreía con su cara llena de barro y su vestido rasgado, Fleur se horrorizaba, pero era la pequeña adoración del tío Ron.

Y Victoire era bonita, la más bonita de sus primas (modestia aparte), siendo completamente rubia y con la cara perfecta, llamada en honor a la victoria del bien sobre el mal. Y tenía geniales calificaciones, no entendía porque debía estar celosa de la salvaje de Dominique. Quien cuando no corría detrás de James y Fred o jugaba Quidditch, se la pasaba dibujando las cosas que Louie pedía.

Pero lo estaba ¿Vale?

* * *

Durante toda su vida se imagino que Dominique iba a entrar en Gryffindor.

Pero el sombrero la probó mal cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador, tras un largo tiempo sobre su cabeza gritó _"¡RAVENCLAW!"_ recibiendo los aplausos de Molly y Teddy desde Hufflepuff, los de Lucy desde Slytherin y los suyos y los de James (y luego Freddie) desde Gryffindor. Dominique estaba tan sorprendida como ellos, pero se encogió de hombros y fue a la mesa a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Ahora, Ravenclaw no solo era la Casa de los cerebritos (y uno que otro niño con el ojo interno abierto), era la casa de los creativos. Y Louis (Hufflepuff, por cierto) siempre presumía de las habilidades de su hermana en el dibujo (Y en el Quidditch, una vez le arranco la victoria a Gryffindor cuando atrapo la snitch en la cara del otro buscador), su hermanita había desarrollado una capacidad para el dibujo impresionante. Incluso un profesor se lo dijo cuando le había dibujado con un vestido rosa y la mandaron derecho a detención.

Su hermana se había ganado una reputación en Hogwarts, era una Ravenclaw salvaje y a veces gritona. Mas león que águila ("Y un poco de serpiente" le había dicho Lucy un día), no formaba parte de los Nuevos Merodeadores (James, Fred, Daniel Jordan y Lysander Scamander) pero eso no le quitaba su reputación de bromista y algunos chicos la intentaban tener como suya y ella no necesitaba que ni James, ni nadie se los apartara, ella misma se encargaba de enseñarles lo talentosa que era con una varita.

Y Victoire era mucho (mucho) más popular, era una barbie, como le decía una de sus compañeras, pero la diferencia es que ella no tenía respiro, las mujeres le envidiaban, los hombres la deseaban (algunas mujeres también, no hay que negar) y ella era _tan_ amable que no podía echarles un maleficio. Si lo hacía, eran capaces de decir que era una bruja malvada como esa niña Parkinson que le rompió la escoba al pobre Scorpius Malfoy en su primer año cuando ella andaba por quinto solo porque se la había llevado a escondidas.

Y otra vez, sentía envidia de Dominique y la reputación de _badass_ que tenía alrededor de Hogwarts.

* * *

Condenada Victoire y su perfección.

Muchas chicas se sentían intimidadas en la sombra de la mayor de los Weasley y Dominique no era la excepción. Desde pequeña Fleur le había preguntado porque no era mas como Victoire cada vez que llegaba con la ropa sucia y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque Domi era deseada, bastante alrededor de Hogwarts, especialmente uno de su curso que le pregunto si las pelirrojas eran buenas en la cama y ella en mitad del condenado Gran Comedor y en las narices de McGonagall le lanzo un maleficio que hizo que su nariz se volviera de elefante mientras regresaba a su mesa de Ravenclaw a hablar alegremente.

Pese a que los Ravenclaw tienden a ser callados, ella se sentía más en hogar ahí que en Gryffindor que el sombrero estuvo a punto de gritar. Por más que sus queridos primos y hermana estuvieran ahí, en Ravenclaw había los callados cerebritos, los excéntricos (Como Lorcan) y los que creen que pueden ver el futuro como Brandon. Pero todos parecían fascinarles su capacidad de dibujar, cosa que su familia no le prestaba mucha atención. El tío Percy dijo que se buscara un mejor oficio, pero el tío Percy era un tonto según el tío George. Se alegraba de haber tocado en una casa diferente que su hermana, por mucho que la quisiera.

Y lo que más odiaba era que todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a como era inferior a Victoire en todo menos Pociones, James, Fred, Louis y sus compañeros en Ravenclaw le decían lo increíble que era (Fred y James siempre se lo decían, excepto cuando atrapaba la snitch en Quidditch antes que Gryffindor, pero al rato se alegraban) pero se pregunta si se sentiría mejor teniendo el pelo rubio como sus hermanos en lugar de esa cosa que no era ni rojo fuego ni amarillo…y era más rosado oscuro.

Odiaba ser la mediana.

Quería a su hermana, por más irritante que fuera y todo pero ¿No podía ser un poco menos perfecta? Quizás así se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

* * *

Mil veces maldito sea esa serpiente de Zacharias Johnson y su panda de abusadores.

Lucy le había dicho que no se confiara, que era mala gente, incluso Teddy que había sido amigo de muchos Slytherin le decía que no se confiara de él, pero lo hizo.

La había señalado el día antes que se fueran de vacaciones de navidad y había dicho que se había hecho su novio solamente por ganar una apuesta. Le había cortado así en frente de todos y ella creyó que él iba a ser diferente a todos los chicos, era su primera vez con el corazón roto y era inconsolable. Rara vez dejaba su cuarto y pretendía escuchar cada vez que Louis hablaba de cómo molestar al viejo Flich era la cosa más divertida del universo.

— ¿Me estas escuchando, Vic? —pregunto el chico con voz demandante. O tan demandante como puede ser un niño de 11 años.

—Lo dudo, Louie. —Dijo Dominique mirándole—Johnson le rompió y aparentemente el universo ha caído en desgracia y Lord Voldemort volverá de la tumba porque Victoire Weasley es infeliz.

— ¡Cállate Minnie! —Dominique frunció el seño, odiaba que le dijeran Minnie casi tanto como James odiara que le dijeran Jimmy o Jamie — ¡Yo lo amaba!

—Por Merlín, Vicky. Es solo un chico y un chico bastante idiota, por lo que me ha dicho Lucy y la mitad de la escuela. Lamento decírtelo, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, pregúntaselo al tío Harry. —

Victoire estaba más enojada con cada palabra de su hermana, con la cual la mayoría de las veces no había que hacer mucho para que se estuvieran peleando cada 30 minutos. Normalmente no podía tolerar a veces la actitud brutalmente honesta de su hermana. Y tenía un corazón roto, así que podía tolerarla incluso menos.

—No es mi culpa que nadie te quiera como novia, Dominique—

—Y la mía no es que todos te quieran como novia y nadie te quiera por lo que eres, porque eres una mujer de plástico y rubia hueca. —

Louis no llego a ver cuando Vic abofeteo a Dom, la marca de su cara en la mejilla pálida de su hermana. Dominique no llego a reaccionar a tiempo, no porque tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a su hermana, pero era por el shock, Victorie jamás le había jalado el pelo, abofetearle menos. Victorie solo se levanto, y sin mirar a nadie salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Louis estaba preocupado por ella…pero estaba incluso más preocupado cuando Dominique iba a salir corriendo detrás de ella a golpearla ("Que Ravenclaw más agresiva, por Merlín") y él logro detenerla por poco, haciendo un heroico esfuerzo del cual le hablaría a sus sobrinos y a sus hijos (probablemente) en un futuro no muy distante, había sido sorteado en Hufflepuff, pero por calmar a Dominique se sentía más Gryffindor que James.

—Estoy preocupado por Victoire—Le dijo mientras Dominique dibujaba.

— ¿Por quién? —

—Vamos, Dom. Ha salido por horas y va a comenzar a llover. No seas pesada—

—Su hermoso peinado se arruinará si llueve, ya vendrá. —Dijo sin mirarlo.

—Victoire es más que una cara bonita y lo sabes—Dijo Louis

—Lo pensaba así, antes de que se comportara como una idiota por otro idiota—Dijo mientras terminaba un dibujo y comenzara otro nuevo—Honestamente, si quiere una relación duradera, que ande con Teddy. Pero no, tiene que andar con lo peor de Slytherin y eso que hay Slytherins muy buenas personas pero ella elije al idiota de Johnson.

Cuando Louis había entrado a Hogwarts, Teddy ya se había ido, iba a ser un auror como sus padres, pero sabía del no-tan-secreto amor de Teddy hacia Victorie, como se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba con ella y como su súper genial pelo azul cambiaba a marrón cada vez que la veía hablar con un chico, menos mal que no sabía lo que había hecho el tal Johnson.

Dominique cerro su cuaderno de dibujo y se levanto, diciendo que iba a buscar inspiración para otros libros, dejando a Louis solo en la casa y amenazándole que si veía sus dibujos desearía que los Lestranges volvieran a la vida a comparación de lo que ella iba a hacerle a él. Pero viendo su increíble e indiscutible valentía el día de hoy, un poco mas de peligro no le mataría, lo que le hizo mirar el cuaderno de dibujos sorprendido.

Era del tal Johnson, corriendo de ella y de él (le dibujo muy bien, por cierto), luego ella y Louis le caían encima y hacían algo que Louis estaba casi seguro que era molerle a golpes y él no apoyaba la violencia, pero esto le traía una sonrisa a la cara. La otra imagen que ella estaba dibujando era de ellos tres sonriendo como si fuera una foto familiar…y Dominique tenía la cabeza de Johnson alrededor del brazo.

Que encanto de artista tenía como hermana.

* * *

"_Estúpida Victorie y sus estúpidos dramas"_

Esta era la razón por la que prefería los chicos a las chicas, los chicos no eran tan dramáticos y definitivamente ningún chico le hubiera abofeteado a ella. Con el tiempo aprendía que los hombres rara vez peleaban algo que no fuera verbal. Se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Victoire, no, inspiración…Victoire venía luego. Sí, eso.

De todas maneras, no entendía porque estaba tan enamorada del tal Johnson, Victoire era la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts y probablemente de todo Inglaterra _"Y mucho más bonita que yo"_ pensó negando con la cabeza, intentando dejar esos pensamientos. Podía conseguirse algo mejor que Johnson con su nariz espantosa y enorme (Cortesía un efecto colateral de una broma de Lysander Scamander) ¡Y para colmo le faltaba un diente! ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado a Lupin por eso? Bueno, lo de Lupin jamás fue algo que ni siquiera comenzó en primer lugar, pero él la quería ¡Y estaba soltero!

Estúpida Victoire y su nula capacidad de elegir novios.

No había conseguido inspiración para continuar su dibujo, pero había conseguido a Victorie. Mirando a las olas como si estuviera pensando, por un momento, pensó en empujarla y hacerla caer hacia el mar (ya lo había hecho, era muy divertido) pero en lugar de eso. Solamente dijo.

—Eh, Victoire. —

Y su hermana volteo, parecía que su rabia había desaparecido (Vic era fácil de irritar pero aún mas fácil de perdonar. Por Merlín, si ella aún le guardaba rencor a Albus cuando dijo que su cabello parecía chicle y Albus debía tener como cinco)

— ¿Domini…?—

Y le golpeo tan fuerte que su hermana cayó al piso.

—Por golpearme. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta y su hermana la siempre perfecta Victoire le jalaba del pelo en venganza y se la pasaron golpeándose y rodando un buen rato. Y no sabe cómo, pero acabaron tiradas en el suelo riéndose como idiotas, quizás era tan idiota como Victoire y no se había dado cuenta.

De repente, ya no se sentían tan molesta la única con la otra…vale, que Dominique le arruino el peinado a Victorie y Victorie le rasguño la cara, pero eso pasaría. Igual que la cara de su madre al verles así de sucias a las dos y heridas mientras les regañaba en francés.

— ¿Sabes algo, Domi? —

—Se muchas cosas, pero depende de lo que hables. —Dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Dibujas muy bien—Dijo para luego reírse, Dominique hubiera jurado que se burlaba de sus dibujos e iba a caerle encima (de nuevo) si no fuera porque estaba viendo los dibujos que no había hecho hace no mucho de ellos tres juntos y obviamente ella tenía la cabeza de Johnson alrededor de su brazo.

—Gracias, pero el dibujo es una versión amable de lo que haré cuando lo vea cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, nunca habías demostrado interés en mis dibujos, Vic. —

—Nunca me los habías mostrado—

—Buen punto. Aunque jamás has mostrado interés en nada de lo que hago —Dijo con una voz más fría de lo que pretendía.

Silencio incomodo.

Y Louis no estaba para rellenarlo porque se había ido a "Dormir"

Dominique sentía la mirada de su hermana y decidió mirarle, la mirada de su hermana era de ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué prefería a Molly y a Lucy mientras ella tonteaba con James y Fred? Y luego cambio a decisión, la mirada que tenía la tía Ginny o la abuela Molly. Y Dominique se sintió ¿Mal? Por haberle hecho sentirse así y simplemente se levanto y le dio las buenas noches.

—Puedes continuar viendo mis dibujos si te interesa—Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se iba a su habitación. Pero no a dormir.

A escribirle a James y a Fred.

"_Zach Johnson trató mal a Victorie, le rompió en frente de todo el mundo (Como bien saben) ¿Métodos de venganza? Díganle a Teddy para que ayude si quieren, que todos sabemos que era todo un delincuente cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Ayuda es necesaria._

_Con amor, Dominique"_

Las cartas de James, Fred y Teddy le llegaron unos días después, todos los planes eran buenos (Especialmente el de Ted, por Merlín, a veces lo quiere mas que a su familia y este es uno de esos momentos) y Dominique les explica que combinaran los tres en uno.

_"La vengeance est douce"_ Penso con una sonrisa divertida, jamás le gusto mucho el francés. Una de las pocas cosas que ella y Vic estaban de acuerdo. Louis en cambio, lo adoraba.

Si la gente no se mete con los Weasley, será por algo.

* * *

Cuando vuelven a clases, Victoire no se espera ver a Zacharias Johnson de un color morado, con la nariz enorme y con la lengua tan larga que se le es imposible hablar y le añadiremos el pequeño hecho de que estaba vomitando larvas, Slytherin esta en carcajadas igual que Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por igual. Ve a McGonagall sobándose las sienes, pensando que el año acaba de comenzar y que no es justo que no tenga un banquete de regreso a clases decente.

—James Potter, Fred Weasley y Dominique Weasley, a mi oficina después del banquete —

—¡Que descortés de usted culparnos por cada broma, profesora! —Grito James

— ¿Qué paso con la fe en nosotros, sus alumnos? —secundo Fred

—Se rompió el día en que en que ustedes pisaron Hogwarts y comenzaron a bromear alrededor apenas llegaron…—

Victorie miro a su hermana por encima y Dominique tenía una sonrisa tan enorme que la calificaba de culpable de inmediato, su hermana no sabía mentir.

El castigo fue una semana limpiando baños, asqueroso en opinión de Dom, claro, pueden hacer una broma el día de los inocentes y solamente hay que limpiar el salón de trofeos, pero uno tiene una venganza contra alguien y esto pasa. Una injusticia, ella solo intentaba hacerle justicia a su hermana ¡cuando Fred le dijo a McGonagall que Lupin había ayudado, y que había un adulto responsable detrás de eso, a McGonagall no le importo obviamente! Y quizás Teddy también sería regañado, genial. Freddie era un idiota.

—Hola—Llamo una voz detrás de ella, Dominique no volteo a mirar

—Hola Vic, mira lo que pasa cuando intento ayudarte—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Te ayudo? —

—Si quieres…ve y limpia el piso. Yo me encargo de los retretes—

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte para que termines mas rápido—

— ¿Qué? ¿No te hiciste la manicura hoy? —

— ¿Por qué no te callas? Y si te interesa, no, no me la hice. —

Dom solo se ríe un buen rato mientras su hermana le ayuda a limpiar con una cara de asco tan divertida que Dominique no pudo limpiar hasta 10 minutos después, y piensa que si, valio la pena esa broma. Porque por mas que no soporte a su hermana a veces, es su hermana y nadie puede hacerle llorar y menos un tipo.

Aunque la idea de pasar tiempo de calidad destapando retretes no era su favorita cosa que hacer en el mundo.


End file.
